gleecenterstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Mama Who Bore Me
Mama Who Bore Me is the eighteenth episode of season one, in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on June 9th 2012. Patch asks the club to sing songs about their mothers to help Violette through her mother's death anniversary. The accidental sighting of Courtney's mother Vicky stirs things up for her, especially because of her surprising teaching job and Vicky tries to makes things right between the two of them. Meanwhile, Kitty goes into labour, revealing the truth about her child's father. This episode marks the first appearance of Courtney's mother, Vicky Laurent and Kitty & Charlie's new baby Harper Cole. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Coach DeWitt was feeling really lonely, and Charlie and Billy got him to sing about his feelings. Patch and Waverly finally got married, and we got to see a bit of Courby, JRose, Junider and Violeric too! Too bad Billy and Teddy still weren't speaking. Kitty came back, and she and Charlie shared a brief moment which Coach DeWitt happened to see for himself, giving Charlie a little advice. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' A mother. A woman who has raised a child, given birth to a child, or more scientifically, supplied the ovum that united with a sperm which grew into a child. The complexity and differences brought on by a mother's social, cultural and religious descriptions and roles makes it quite challenging to actually specify a universally acceptable definition for the term. The room was awfully dark. A half-opened curtain was all that could provide her the sufficient light she needed. Turning on the lights of the room would be too much for her eyes to bear. It wasn't because she just woke up from quite a long rest but it was the pain of loss that brought her to this state. She felt alone each and every day that passed. The death of her mother was something she couldn't quite accept just yet, but her new friends gave her a shed of hope to stand the enduring pain. It was in the wee hours of the morning when Violette sneaked out of her room. The day marked the painful and untimely passing of her mother some thirteen years ago, but it was still difficult for the young girl to accept. She was never really close to her father, and with her mother gone, the wedge between them had grown ever so much. “'I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.'” sang Violette, kneeling on the cold pavement outside the school, a large candle serving as the only light before her.' '“'These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase.'” The scene takes us back to that fateful day her mother passed away. The door opened before her and attendants were standing in line as she walked past them. They were all wearing poignant faces and this made it more heartbreaking for her. Each attendant she passed gave her a slight bow. She stopped before she could even walk up the stairway. Then without a minute to spare, she went up with her head down as her heart pounded rapidly. When she looked up, there she was standing in front of that room, a medical attendant walking out as he carried a tiny, lifeless body wrapped in cloth. Her hand reached in and she herself followed. A body was laying stagnant on the bed and breathing hard, her lower half blood-soaked from child birth. “'When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me.'” VI sang. "Mother!" she said, running to her mother's side and looking upon her face, their eyes staring at each other. "Violette…" her mother murmured with effort. Speaking was something she could hardly do right now, quite different from her usual beaming nature. “'You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.'” continued Violette, holding herself close as she remembered it all. She looked up to the man standing beside them and tears started flowing down her eyes. "Isn't there anything…?" before she could even finish the doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do anything else to save her. She lost quite an amount of blood. It's too risky to treat her with anything inappropriate. Now, I think I should leave both of you alone…" he left carrying his medical supplies and was distressed of the love given by the mother and daughter through their eyes. “'These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase.'” sang Vi, rocking back and forth as the cold of the darkened morning wrapped around her, tears streaming down her face. Tears of her daughter that fell on her sheets was something she didn't want to even see but she knew it also hurt for a child to see her mother dying. She wanted to hug her but her weakening body was too heavy for her to move. She attempted to move her hand to her duaghter's head but she couldn't; it just moved slightly. Violette looked again at her mother and wiped her tears as she thought she saw her mom's hand move. She understood her. “'When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me.'” she continued to sing. She stood up from kneeling too long and took the covers up and lay down beside her. She hugged her and didn't let go off her. She wanted to make this moment with her last forever, it seemed. She felt her mother's frail body breathe large amounts of air and it felt dreadful to feel her mother's last breaths. Then she suddenly felt her heart pound…then again….and again…. A few rough but silent words came out from her mother's mouth. "Be….strong…my child…" “'I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.'” Then her heart pounded again. It was done. She closed her eyes and slept her heart from tears. “'When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me...me...me...'” finished Vi, snuffing out the candle's flames, wiping the tears from her eyes and walking back to her room. _________________________________________________________________________________ The next day saw everyone in the choir room as they gathered to wait for this week's assignment. All was fairly normal, that is 'til Violette walked in. Her apparel was clearly different from the bright bursts of color that everyone grew accustomed to. Today, she wore a long, black, lace dress, making her seem rather Gothic. Atop her head sat a little, black box hat with black sheer at the front, serving as a veil. “Holy hell! Somebody call the fashion police! There's someone over here who's trying to pass a trash bag off as a dress!” exclaimed Courtney, eliciting laughs from everyone in the room. Vi simply shrugged and slowly made her way to an empty seat. As Mr. Evans gave Courtney a look. “Guys, if you're all wondering why Violette is dressed like this, it's simply her way of coping with her mother's death anniversary.” announced the teacher as if to tell the whole room, but clearly he was talking directly to Courtney. “Pfffft. Mothers. Who needs them.” mumbled Courtney, turning her head in a different direction. “I think it would be a great idea this week, if you all chose songs that you would like to dedicate to your mothers. Anything. Anything at all. We're all a family in here, and it would be great if we could do a little something to help Vi out, don't you think?” said Mr. Evans. “Now, would anyone like to start us off?” Rose stood from her seat, kissing Vi on the cheek as she took her in for a hug. A tiny smile emerged from the girls shadowed face. She then took to the center of the choir room as music began to play. “My mom has always been my best friend, and I really can't imagine what Vi's going through. So I'd like to dedicate this song to Violette, my mom, and most importantly Vi's mom.” Rose said with a soft smile. “'She used to be my only enemy and never let me be free. Catching me in places that I knew I shouldn't be. Every other day I crossed the line, I didn't mean to be so bad. I never thought you would become the friend I never had.'” Rose began, tapping her hand to her knee. “'Back then I didn't know why, why you were misunderstood.'” she continued. “'Mama.'” chimed the rest of Center Stage, Courtney clearly looking uncomfortable. “'So now I see through your eyes. All that you did was love.'” Rose sang. “'Mama I love you, mama I care. Mama I love you, mama my friend. You're my friend.'” they all sang, as Courtney stared on. “'I didn't want to hear it then but I'm not ashamed to say it now. Every little thing you said and did was right for me. I had a lot of time to think about, about the way I used to be. Never had a sense of my responsibility.'” Rose continued to sing. “'Back then I didn't know why, why you were misunderstood. So now I see through your eyes. All that you did was love.'” “'Mama I love you, mama I care. Mama I love you, mama my friend. You're my friend.'” they all sang. “'But now I'm sure I know why, why you were misunderstood. So now I see through your eyes, all I can give you is love.'” Rose sang, closing her eyes as she smiled. “'Mama I love you, mama I care. Mama I love you, mama my friend. You're my friend.'” joined everyone else but Courtney.' '“'Mama I love you, mama I care. Mama I love you, mama my friend. You're my friend.'” “'Oh, you're my friend.'” Rose added. “'Mama I love you, mama I care. Mama I love you, mama my friend. You're my friend.'” they all sang. “'Mama I love you, mama I care. Mama I love you, mama my friend. You're my friend.'” “'Me loving you, you loving me. A love that's true and guaranteed.'” sang Rose. “'Me loving you, me loving you. You loving me, you loving me. A love that's true, a love that's true, and guaranteed, so true. Me loving you, you loving me. A love that's true and guaranteed. Me loving you, me loving you. You loving me, you loving me. A love that's true, a love that's true, and guaranteed, so true.'” they all sang softly as Rose approached Violette once more. “Merci.” said Vi, wiping a tear from her face as she embraced her friend tightly. _________________________________________________________________________________ Kitty sat in her cubicle and stared at the computer screen, looking at the time. She had almost made it halfway through the day and couldn’t wait 'til it was time to leave. These office jobs were always so boring. With some effort, she pushed herself away from the desk and struggled to stand. She was due pretty soon, but with the okay from the HR department, had continued to work as she wanted to take her maternity leave as late as possible in order to save on day care. She waddled her way to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. She sighed with satisfaction as some of the pressure she was feeling as of late was relieved. With the baby in position to be born any time now, there was a heaviness to Kitty's belly that she hadn’t felt before. As he looked at the ball sitting in her lap, she the baby would come pretty soon. She had grown quite accustomed to being pregnant, but enough was enough. The pregnancy was definitely more taxing on her body as of late. Being a single mother though, it was somewhat to be expected. As Kitty made her way back to her desk, her hand made its way to its familiar spot on the arch of her back as the other rubbed circles over the aching skin that stretched tightly over her daughter. As she rubbed herself, trying to calm the still nameless child she carried within, she reminded herself she needed to stay focused on her work, a task that was becoming harder to do now. The baby was in fact quite large at last check, weighing in at a very healthy 9.5 lbs. Over the course of the pregnancy, Kitty had gained close to 60 lbs, nearly thrice as much as what she had hoped to gain. “''Ay, Dios mio! There goes my figure.” she thought to herself. Over the last few days as the baby dropped into position to be born, she noticed a change to her belly. It now stuck out very far in front and hung quite low. Her skin was constantly achy as it stretched to its limits to accommodate the baby and to her, often felt like it had no more give. “''This is what I get for sleeping with a student.” she joked in thought. Kitty was on the way back to her desk when an office mate stopped her. She commented that it didn’t look like she slept well last night. It was true; she was never able to find a comfortable position to sleep and was a little nervous about the impending birth. In the late afternoon, it was just about time for her to leave. Kitty lumbered to the door, and out to the city streets. She moved a lot slower than she had 9 months earlier. Despite her condition, people still bumped into and pushed past her off as they ran for their bus. Kitty would have hurried too to avoid standing in line but obviously couldn't. When she got to the bus terminal, there was of course a line. So much for courtesy, she thought as she waited in line. No one offered her their place ahead of her. When she finally got on the bus, she wondered how much longer she could deal with this commute. Working was one thing - at least there she had a comfortable desk and chair but the small seats on the bus left much of Kitty's bloated body squished, crammed and bulging over. The tight seat forced Kitty's back into a now awkward position due to her belly, and the padding on the seat left a lot to be desired. “''Que barbaridad! This baby will be the death of me.” she thought to herself once more. When she finally made it to her stop, She was clearly nothing less than thrilled. All she could think about was her couch and some pajama pants. She got let out at the entrance to her town home community and made the 2 block walk to her unit. She hurried, as fast as she could through the door and inside where she immediately took a seat on the bench by the door and removed her shoes, stockings and blazer, propping her feet up on a stool as they throbbed. She was greeted then, by a familiar voice. A voice which had calmed her each time. This visit, she thought, was what she needed tonight. Charlie had always helped calm her nerves. _________________________________________________________________________________ Across town, much later that day, Courtney was headed to one of the bathrooms of their rival show choir's school, St. Agnes, tending to her make-up. To take her mind off of things, she basically forced herself and Libby upon Teddy, who was pretty much surprised since she never actually spoke to him until now, asking the boy to bring them along to one of Aural Fixation's daily rehearsals. Seeing as Courtney pulled that little stunt on The Mockingjays, she thought maybe she could trick their main competition as well. Yes, Teddy often went to their practice sessions, but who was he to say no to his current boyfriend, Xander? Courtney was already pretty much steaming when that whole mom drama happened in the choir room, so she became downright enraged when someone pushed the door open making her land not so gracefully on the ground ans smudging the lipstick she was hastily trying to put on. "As if my day couldn't get any better." she angrily muttered. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't – Courtney?" the woman stated, clearly confused. She closed her eyes hoping that it was purely her imagination, or the door smacking her, but as soon she opened them, she realized that her mother had in fact basically abused her with a door. "In the flesh." Courtney answered sarcastically. "Are you okay and what is that on you?" a concerned Vicky asked. "Other than a sore bottom and wounded ego… I'm perfect." she stated after standing up and plastering on her best poker face. "I meant about the- what happened to you?" "Oh I was bored and decided to smear lipstick across my face." she snapped. Courtney briskly turned and walk into the bathroom before she could reply, but based on her facial expression she had a feeling her mother would come in after her. She splashed water on her face and tried to wipe away what was left of the smudges of red. As she blindly reached for a paper towel, she heard the click of Vicky's heels heading towards her. "So I'm guessing that was sarcasm back there." she stated. “What are you doing here anyway?” replied Courtney coldly. “I-I teach here, Coco.” “Don't call me that.” snapped the girl, scrubbing hard at the make-up on her face, clearly agitated. “Now don’t you have other people’s dreams to crush?” Vicky felt that she needed to reach out to her daughter, but seeing the state Courtney was in, all she could do was walk away. _________________________________________________________________________________ Kitty opened the refrigerator door. She looked around at the contents inside: cereal, bread, bananas, peanut butter, and quite a few other things. “Yum! Peanut butter and jelly sandwich!” she exclaimed in delight. She closed the door after placing the bread and jar of peanut butter on the table, a smile on her face. “Cojones! I forgot the jam.” she added, her eyebrow arched as she bit her lip. She re-opened the door, and noticed the jelly was on the bottom shelf. “Forget it.” she sighed. At full-term, Kitty certainly was in no mood to bend down for anything as of late. The beach ball-sized belly under her robe made it rather hard for her to get close to anything. Charlie was napping; she didn’t want to bother him about a stupid jar of jam. She got a spoon from the drawer and proceeded to make her sandwiches. After finishing the first sandwich, Kitty began to clear her throat while rubbing her belly. “I should’ve gotten some milk.” She took a glass from the cabinet and sat it on the table before heading to the refrigerator. The jug of milk was waiting for her on the top shelf. She poured, pausing when she heard the phone ring. She continued after realizing it was Charlie's cellphone, which had inadvertently waken up the boy. She took her glass of milk and the remainder of her first sandwich with her to the bedroom. Charlie watched Kitty waddle in as he finished checking who had left a missed call, noticing the items in her hands. “In the mood for breakfast in bed at this hour?” Kitty asked with a smile. “What is that?” Charlie asked while looking at the sandwich, still feeling a bit disoriented from his sudden awakening. “Peanut butter and jelly...well, minus the jelly. It was on the bottom shelf…would’ve been nice though. I made two, already ate one.” Kitty answered, losing all grace and poise as she chewed while speaking. She held the plate out to Charlie as an offering. “Don't mind if I do.” he said as he took the plate and sat up in bed. Kitty sat by him and started drinking her glass of milk. “You want some?” she asked as she leaned her glass towards Charlie. He shook his head in decline as he continued to eat his sandwich. “You want anything to drink? Some water? Orange juice?” “Orange juice would be nice…you sure you don’t want me to go get it while you stay sitting?” Charlie asked as he observed Kitty huffing, puffing and heaving as she got off the bed. “I’m fine. I’ll go get it.” she replied, kissing him on his head. Kitty placed her empty glass on the table. She took a clean glass out of the cabinet and placed it next to hers as she approached the refrigerator. Looking into it, she instantly saw the jug of milk. However, she noticed the carton of orange juice was on the lower level towards the back of the refrigerator. She took the milk out and poured herself yet another glass. After putting the jug back, Kitty took a deep breath as she rubbed her belly. She proceeded to bend down, reaching for the carton. Feeling the weight of her baby go down with her, Kitty continues to breathe while reaching for the carton with one hand while her other remained on her aching back. Her eyes squinted in concentration at the task, with her tongue sticking out one side of her mouth as if she were trying to aim a gun properly. As she grabbed the carton and began to stand up, she felt a sharp pain in her belly. She dropped the carton and grabbed her belly with both hands and began to breathe in rapid succession. As soon as Kitty closed the refrigerator and turned to head to the bedroom, another pain hit, this time a gush of water hitting the floor from under her robe. _________________________________________________________________________________ “'I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far.” sang Courtney. Her voice filled the bar, captivating each and every person in the room. No one moved an inch, no one asked for another beer, no one made their way to the door. They watched as the sorrowful girl sang on about the one person missing in her life. The one person who walked out on her and changed everything. The one person she needed the most. It wasn't known to many that she frequented this bar as a night performer. She didn't really need the money. Saying Courtney Wintour was filthy rich would be an understatement. Maybe ever since meeting Colton here months ago, she felt like this place would always bring her happiness. She had found a great friend in Colton Fredrickson here, and on the nights she would sing, this very place would bring her comfort and joy as a multitude of people applauded her. “'''Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid...” she continued, trying to hold back the tears that had so longed to fall. But she wouldn't bring herself to crying. The woman she had transformed into as above all that. The sixteen year old wasn't the only lonely heart in New York. Her mother, Vicky, wandered the dark and slick streets, looking for a place to bring her solace in this crazy world that she created. Why she walked out on her children's lives, she had no idea. Sure she wasn't a baby anymore, but she was still her daughter. As she continued her walk, Vicky was stopped by the distant singing. She knew who that voice belonged too. “'I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life. My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with.' "It couldn't be." Vicky whispered to herself. She was right. Vicky was drowning in self pity of not having made the right decisions in the past. She was sure it was just her brain playing tricks on her but she still had to find out. Walking across the street, she followed the voice until she came to a stop right in front of the small bar. Through the window, she saw her little girl. She sounded amazing but looked even better. Courtney seemed like she was doing well for herself and even looked back remembering the times she sang in bars during the time she had ran out on her family, to earn an extra buck. She watched the girl's fingers tightly gripping the microphone with her eyes closed. Courtney probably hated her but she was going to hate herself even more if she allowed this chance to slip between her fingers. “'Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid...'” Courtney sang. Pushing the door open, Vicky was instantly pulled into the trance Courtney had created. Sitting at the bar, she watched as her daughter performed. “'I watched you die. I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young. You should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else. You just saw your pain And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing!'” belted out the young girl. “'Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life...because it's empty. Because of you, I am afraid...'” "What can I get you?" The bartender whispered. "Her." Vicky whispered back, nodding towards Courtney. "I want to talk to her." "Who, Courtney?" "Yes." “'Because of you. Because of you...'” finished Courtney. "Then go up to her after she's done. Her two hours is up in 5 minutes." the bartender said, finding this whole conversation odd. He also couldn't help but notice the similarities between the two. When Vicky didn't ask for a drink, he went back to serve other customers. "Thank you." Courtney smiled into the microphone. She stood up and took off her coat, hanging it on a hook on the wall and walked back to take the microphone off the stand. "This next song is one that is close to my heart and always reminds me that there will always be someone out there for you. I used to hear it all the time when I was young, but I guess things change.” she said. “'When I'm lost in the rain, in your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way. When I'm scared, losing ground, when my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around. And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top. You're always there giving me all you've got'” she sang, standing from the school she had rested on. “'For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on, for everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you.'” Courtney began to sing the next line but was stopped when she heard someone else joining in. “'When I lose the will to win, I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing, ‘cause your love inspires me. And when I need a friend you're always on my side, giving me faith taking me through the night.'” sang Vicky amidst the crowd. She mustered up all her courage and walked towards the makeshift stage, singing to her daughter. Courtney was stunned and almost forgot what she was singing. “'For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on, for everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you.'” Vicky continued. Vicky reached Courtney and stood in front of her, reaching for her hand. “'For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain. For truth that will never change, for someone to lean on. But for a heart I can rely on through anything, for the one who I can run to, oh, I turn to you.'” Sang Courtney, hoping to save face. “'For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on, for everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you.'” the two sang in unison. The impromptu duet was well received by the customers and some even shouted for an encore. Courtney dropped Vicky's hand and turned around to grab her coat. Grabbing her purse, Courtney turned back to Vicky, finally addressing her. "What are you doing here?" "I heard you singing from the street and wanted to come in and talk to you." Vicky answered shyly. "About what?" "I made a mistake." "You made several." Courtney corrected as they walked to the bartender who paid her her money and the girl continued for the door. "I know, and I am sorry." Vicky exclaimed as they got outside. "Sorry can't fix things. You can't just walk out of my life, come back in, sing a song with me, and try to make it work with me." Courtney yelled, spinning on her heel to look away. "You said you never wanted to see me again." "You cheated on dad and left your three children. Why would I ever want to see you? I God damn idolized you, and look how things have turned out!" declared Courtney. "I didn't know what I wanted in life at the time. I tried to contact you a couple of times before once everything was settled, but you just refused to talk to me." replied Vicky with a frown. "So now this is my fault because I made the woman who walked out on me feel as though she was invisible?" Courtney screamed. "That's how you made me feel. You didn't try to talk to me when you and dad were going through things. You didn't try to talk to me or my siblings when you walked out that door! You didn't even come to see me when I got hospitalized for pneumonia!" "Because I didn't think you cared anymore." Vicky said, trying to keep her cool even though the teen was yelling at her. "I have always cared, mother. Would I be this screwed up if I didn't care?" Courtney said, choking up at her own admission. She pursed her lips and looked down before looking back at Vicky. "I have always cared about you and wanted you to feel the same way towards me. "Courtney, just because I did those things doesn't mean I didn't care." Vicky said, taking a step towards her daughter. "You have a funny way of showing it." Courtney muttered. She wiped her eyes and glanced at her watch. "I have to go. The school might find out that I snuck out." "Can we at least talk again?" Vicky asked before Courtney could walk away. She gave a small hesitant nod and Vicky reached into her handbag, pulling out one of her business cards reading show choir director and vocal coach. "Here's my number, call me when you are ready to talk. I'll be waiting." "Whatever." the girl said and slipped the card into her purse before she headed off. _________________________________________________________________________________ “CHARLIE!!!” yelled Kitty in pain. Her young lover quickly came running into the kitchen, instantly noticing her leaning against the refrigerator, breathing. His mouth dropped when he noticed the puddle on the floor. “Holy crap!” he exclaimed. Kitty nodded as she continued breathing heavily. Her eyes squinted while letting out a moan. Charlie came over to her and pulled a chair out, leading his older girlfriend to it. “Sit here. Continue breathing. I’m going to call an ambulance.” The boy mustered. “No! No! Waverly! Get Waverly!” she said between breathing. Charlie grabbed Kitty’s phone from her purse. “Hello?” Waverly said in a woozy voice. “Uh…Ms. Bloss…uhm, Mrs. E?” Charlie said shyly. “Wait…Charlie?” she yawned. “Wh-why are you using Kitty’s phone?” “Because her water broke and her contractions are coming every few minutes.” The boy hastily answered “Wait, what?!” screeched Waverly, waking her slumbering husband. “Please hurry, Mrs. Evans I really don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Charlie replied shakily. “Alright. You two get ready. Mr. Evans and I will come get you.” Charlie hung up and went to the bedroom as Kitty looked on. “Charlie?” “Mrs. Evans said they’d come get us.” he said while pulling some of Kitty’s clothes from a drawer. “Let’s get you into these.” As soon as Patch and Waverly pulled up by the front porch, Charlie and Kitty began to make their way out of the house. The boy had a bag in tow while he had hold of one of Kitty’s arms. Kitty had both hands holding her back. “My goodness…I don’t recall her being that big…” Waverly said to herself as she observed Kitty’s belly. Mr. Evans unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. “You got everything?” he asked as he came over to the other side to meet them. “Yeah…I need to go lock the door.” Charlie replied. “Waverly, you better sit in the back with Kitty.” stated Mr. Evans. “No, Mr. E. I wanna sit in the back with her, if you don’t mind.” Charlie said, quickly hurrying back. “Okay.” Mr. Evans said, opening the back passenger door. Kitty eased her way, sliding over to make room for Charlie. The boy then hopped in right after her. He helped Kitty with her seatbelt as she continued breathing. Patch and Waverly then got in. “How are you, Kitty?” Waverly asked while buckling her seatbelt. “Hangin’ in there.” was all Kitty could manage to say. “Keep hanging in there.” she replied, holding her friend’s hand. Charlie pulled a piece of cloth out of the bag and began wiping Kitty’s face with it. "As for you, young man, we’ll discuss things later.” said Waverly, changing her tone, Charlie nodding back. “Pinche idiota!” yelled Kitty in pain. “What’s wrong?” said Waverly with a concerned look towards Patch. “OOOOOOH…” Kitty moaned out as a contraction hit. She grabbed her stomach, while Charlie began rubbing her arm with concern. “Just hang in there, Kitty.” Mr. Evans said while driving. “We don’t have enough gas. I’ll need to load up. No worries, I’ll make it quick.” Patch pulled into a gas station, parking at one of the empty pumps. “Be right back.” he said as he hurried out of his seatbelt and car. “Ay, baboso! I can’t believe he’s low on gas at a time like this!” Kitty yelled out. She then leaned her head back onto the seat and closed her eyes, now taking slow breathes. “You should’ve sat in the front seat. You could’ve reclined the seat and been able to lay back further.” whispered Charlie as he wiped her sweat from her face. "No, I wanted you right next to me.” He smiled at the comment as he wiped Kitty’s face more. His smile though, as Kitty started to breathe faster while clutching her belly. “Mrs. E, we need to go NOW!” said a worried Charlie. Waverly watched as she saw her husband leaving the cashier and making his way to the pump. “Just keep breathing. He’s starting to pump the gas now.” Mr. Evans turned his attention from the numbers going up at the pump to the backseat of his car. He noticed Waverly looking back at him with a worried look. He started tapping his feet while watching the numbers and the pump. Kitty reached for the window switch, a clear agitated look on her face. Charlie leaned over and grabbed her hand. “No. You’ll startle him and make a scene. He’s going as fast as he can.” the boy said. Kitty’s breathing turned into grunting. “Are you pushing?!” said Waverly, freaking out a bit. “I’m not trying to…” mumbled Kitty. “Breathe, babe.” whispered Charlie. “I’m trying…” Kitty switched from a few breaths to grunting. She looked at Patch in worry as he made his way to the car. Patch got in, put his seatbelt on, and started the engine. He glanced back once or twice while driving off. “Don’t push just yet, Kitty.” the male teacher said. “I’m not doing it on purpose, chorra!” Kitty yelled back. She then continued breathing, though the occasional grunt would come along. Charlie too continued what he was doing, wiping her face while rubbing her belly. Suddenly, Kitty curled forward, with her eyes closed and halted breathing. “Uh, Mr. E…Mrs. E…” said a worried Charlie. Waverly observed Kitty from the rear view mirror as Patch brought the car to a halt. There was nothing but grunting coming from Kitty at the moment. She breathed as she laid back, eyes toward the ceiling of the car. Waverly got out of the car and opened the door on Charlie’s side. “Move over, Charlie. Patch, you get out of the car and look the other way. Let’s get these pants down. “Right here?” heaved Kitty. “I just got a hunch that I need to check you right now.” answered her best friend. Charlie didn’t say a word as he moved over, Mr. Evans exiting the car as well. Kitty moved over as well, turning her lower body so that she could make more room for her legs. She started taking her sweatpants off, Waverly helping her. As soon as the pants were gone, Waverly could see some of the baby’s head. Kitty leaned back into Charlie who was had now sat near Kitty’s head, letting her rest on him, and started pushing uncontrollably. He watched over her shoulders while rubbing them. “Keep going. You’re doing well.” said a nervous Waverly. The scene now shifts to the school’s auditorium as Center Stage takes to the stage, clad in all white. June steps forward first to lead them all in song. “'Mama who bore me, mama who gave me no way to handle things, who made me so sad.'”''' she sang. “'''Mama who bore me, mama who gave me no way to handle things, who made me so sad.” added everyone else. Kitty gritted her teeth as she bore down. The baby’s head crowned more. She stopped, arching back. “Push, Kitty. No stopping now.” Waverly said, trying to keep calm. “It burns like hell…” she winced. “I know it hurts, but she’s got to come out.” “Push, babe…” Charlie said in an encouraging tone as he kissed her forehead. She bore down some more, eyes closed as she let out a bit of a whimper through her clenched mouth. “Head’s out.” Waverly said, causing Mr. Evans to turn around and have a look. His eyes then widened as he began to gag. Kitty breathed while Charlie tried his best to hug her from behind. “Okay, Kitty-cat, let’s get the rest of this baby out.” Waverly said, feeling a little more confident now. Mama, the weeping. Mama, the angels. No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem.” they sang together. Kitty closed her eyes as she concentrated on pushing. Charlie of course, continued observing from behind her shoulder, putting his mouth to her shoulder as he was able to view the baby’s head. Waverly, doing the best she could, supported the head as the shoulders started to come out. “Give me one big push, honey.” The scene then shifts to Courtney as she grips her mother’s business card in her hands. She then proceeds to crumple it into a tiny little ball, and throws it into the trash bin. “'Some pray that one day' Christ will come a-callin'. They light a candle and hope that it glows. And some just lie there, crying for him to come and find them. But when he comes they don't know how to go.” June continued, everyone singing and swaying behind her. Next we see Teddy, once again trying with all his might to come clean about his true nature to his mother. Again, all is in vain as she tries to divert the subject once more, bringing Teddy to tears. “'Mama who bore me, mama who gave me no way to handle things, who made me so sad.'”''' June sang, the others singing ad humming in the background. The final push delivered the rest of the baby. Charlie covered his mouth with his hand while Kitty looked dazed as Waverly grabbed a blanket from the bag, wrapped it around the baby and put her close to her mother. “It’s our girl. Our beautiful baby girl.” Kitty said quickly over her shoulder to Charlie. Noticeably, the members of Center Stage crowded around Violette as they sang, each hugging her tight, bringing a smile to the girl’s face. To Vi’s surprise, Courtney too, approached the girl, hugging her as well. "'''Mama, the weeping. Mama, the angels. No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem.” Center stage finished, the music continuing to play as the scene returns to Kitty and the rest. Charlie propped himself onto his knees so that he could get a better view of his daughter. He gave Kitty a kiss on her right cheek. Waverly clamped the cord with some scissors she had sanitized with alcohol, and continued cleaning everything up. “She’s got a nice set of lungs on her.” Patch said about the wailing baby. “Is everybody ready?” he added, buckling himself into his seat. “Almost.” Charlie said as he helped Kitty buckle up. He then fastened his own. “We’re ready.” Patch started to drive, holding Waverly’s hand with his free one. Kitty leaned on Charlie’s shoulder. They both admired the baby, who was quiet now. “She looks like you, Charlie.” Kitty said, kissing the boys shoulder. The boy went back to wiping Kitty’s face after noticing her sweating profusely. Kitty kept looking at their daughter, caressing her head. “You okay, Kitty-cat?” asked Waverly as she looked at them through the rearview mirror. “Thank you.” Kitty whispered back. “Harper, my beautiful Harper.” She added, kissing the child as she slept. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Mr. Patch Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Mrs. Waverly Bloss-Evans (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Eric Jamieson (Adani23) Ms. Kitty Cole (Theunitedstateofme) Victoria "Vicky" Laurent (UndercoverGleek1) 'Songs' *'My Immortal' by Evanesence. Sung by Violette. *'Mama' by Spice Girls. Sung by Rose. *'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Courtney. *'I Turn To You' by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Courtney and Vicky. *'Mama Who Bore Me' from Spring Awakening. Sung by Center Stage.